


La Guerra del Santo Graal di Namimori

by runatic



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A Holy Grail War in Namimori, Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, FGO Summer Event AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Lostbelt No.5 (Fate/Grand Order), Post-Representative Battle Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Slow Build, Solution to Arcobaleno Curse Aftermath
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runatic/pseuds/runatic
Summary: 當迦勒底的從者在暑期又有一個大膽的想法並付諸實行時，藤丸立香只能認命前去回收聖杯。同一時間，才剛放暑假的澤田綱吉發現，並盛町的街上多了許多他沒看過且極具破壞力的生面孔，然而彭哥列的情報網對此一無所知。「——聖杯是萬能的許願機，但我的心願無法依靠它來實現，而你的——」記一次夏季、慶典和特殊的聖杯爭奪戰。
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	1. 夏の始まり

**Author's Note:**

> ◇ 標題看起來好像很厲害，但其實只是【並盛的聖杯戰爭】
> 
> ◇ 家教 x FGO 混合同人，家教時間為代理人戰爭後、FGO時間為二部五章結束後  
> ◇ 我流平行世界解釋，文組不懂物理學時空概念.jpg  
> ◇ OOC歸我迦

——啊，是久違的自由落體呢。

橘髮的少女眨了眨眼，表情淡定得彷彿正在從高空急速墜落的人不是她。  
眼前沒有閃過所謂的人生走馬燈，藤丸立香的思緒倒是飄回了十幾分鐘前在新迦勒底管制室中發生的對話。

『Paper Moon捕捉到了聖杯的魔力反應，但是沒有觀測到特異點的產生？』

泛人類史最後的御主愣愣地再次覆述了一遍達文西的話，還是無法消化掉短短一句話裡概括的龐大資訊與矛盾，而她的困惑最後也只能歸根結柢成一個疑問：『已經白紙化的地球表面怎麼會在沒有形成特異點的情況下，被觀測到聖杯顯現的反應？』

『關於這個，Paper Moon觀測到的似乎是其他平行世界的聖杯反應。』  
作為立香最可愛也最可靠的學妹，瑪修．基列萊特今天也在努力地為半吊子魔術師前輩進行簡單易懂的解釋，『由於某個尚未解析出的原因，特里斯墨吉斯忒斯二號機暫時讀取進另一個平行世界的靈子資料，因此才會產生這樣的觀測結果。』

看著一旁的亞特拉斯院煉金術師在靈子演算裝置裡焦頭爛額的忙進忙出，立香在短暫的思考過後決定不把自己那大膽的猜想先說出口，開始關心起其他的問題：『那麼，平行宇宙出現聖杯的反應，會不會只是一般的聖杯戰爭？既然沒有產生特異點，照理來說也就不會影響到人理，不是嗎？』  
不過如果是一般的聖杯戰爭．也就不用特地把她找來管制室談話了。

藤丸立香突然有種不好的預感。  
就像是每逢年底就一定會有受到奇怪感召成為聖誕老人的從者努力拯救聖誕節，或是每到暑期總是會有些不安份的勢力蠢蠢欲動，搞出一系列轟轟烈烈又莫名其妙、各式亂七八糟的夏日活動。  
說起來，最近似乎也快要進入七月了……嗯？

『大概就是立香妳在想的那一回事吧。』萬能的小天才嘆了口氣，『畢竟又到了每年的這個時候。』

今年夏天是個立香想手撕從者的季節，也不用好好說再見了。她甚至已經開始羅列犯人的候選名單，事情結束後就一個個找來親切的問候，而她的體術也已經成長到足以讓鐵拳聖女笑著點頭讚賞了。

『雖然說的確有可能是一般的聖杯戰爭，畢竟那個世界的編篡事項在聖杯顯現後，也沒有出現因為偏離人理定礎而可能會被剪裁的跡象，由此完全可以將其判別為正常的世界歷史事件，不需要也沒有迦勒底介入的餘地，但是。』  
達文西頓了一下，接著露出了有些古怪的表情，『在初步檢核跟解析過聖杯的魔力反應後，我們發現那是原先存放在迦勒底的聖杯之一。就跟一般倉儲的管理貨物一樣，迦勒底的聖杯也有類似的管理系統，妳可以理解成我們會為聖杯進行編號。』

『然後這次觀測到的聖杯對上了迦勒底編列的其中一個編號。』  
真沒想到啊，平日裡對萬能許願機嫌東嫌西的英靈，到了想搞事的時候第一個想到的永遠都是堆放在倉庫裡堆到快發霉的金色杯子。  
『所以這次也是回收聖杯的任務？』回收曾經回收過的聖杯，都可以叫做聖杯再回收任務了，聽起來像是某種相當環保的工作內容。

其實迦勒底就是個資源回收場吧，負責回收滿地開花的聖杯和從者。  
藤丸立香覺得自己似乎頓悟了什麼真理。

『主要是沒錯唷。但還有一件事情，也需要立香調查一下。』外型年幼的技術顧問表情由古怪轉為困擾，『畢竟我們是第一次進行平行世界的靈子轉移，因此先前就已經嘗試移轉了一些從者以確認穩定性跟以及存在的可證明性．但是大多數的從者在移轉成功後就跟迦勒底斷絕了聯繫，原因不明。』

對此，藤丸立香只是挑了挑眉，『喔齁。』

事情可能遠比她原先的猜想更加大膽許多，但能上到英靈座的偉人跟英雄膽子基本都挺大挺肥的，與雪赫拉莎德相像的反而是少數，所以這暫時還是無益於縮小有嫌疑的範圍。

『這次靈子轉移的具體時間地點為21世紀日本中部的一個市鎮，雖然前面講得好像很嚴肅，但畢竟是慣例的夏日活動——』  
『咳咳。』

在達文西恢復了原先輕快的語調後，反倒是一旁安靜許久的戈爾德魯夫煞有其事地清了清喉嚨  
：『目前假定的情況唯一般的聖杯戰爭，而非特異點，因此事情結束後，世界歷史並不會修正並合理化一般人對於迦勒底介入的記憶或引發的事件。所以藤丸，妳此次的任何行動都要考量到會對另一個世界造成的影響，譬如不要到處聲張妳的來歷。人理續存保障機構迦勒底在時鐘塔是一個相當特殊的存在，這點妳應該很清楚，更遑論這次的聖杯戰爭可以說是由於我們的疏失而起。』

一回想修復人理後，時鐘塔壓著迦勒底中包含她在內的眾多職員寫幾百幾千來份的報告，曾經並且到現在也還是人類史上最後一個御主的少女不由得感到胃痛。  
也難怪現代魔術科君主的日常胃藥消耗量穩定的龐大，那一陣子的迦勒底完全有把全世界所有胃藥庫存都消化完畢的潛力。

『魔術師在魔術世界以外都會低調行事，這次也不是去什麼危機四伏，需要大量非常手段來保命的特異點或異聞帶，所以……』

『好的好的，立香沒問題的，雖然戈爾德魯夫君說的注意事項也很重要，但我相信妳已經是個成熟的御主了，妳會自己拿捏分寸的～♪』  
小天才果決地打斷他接下來一連串的訓話，把金髮的所長先生推往食堂，『目的地還有尚未失聯的從者在等候，讓人家久候不太好喔。Archer的衛宮已經幫你準備好甜點了，快去吃吧！』

『前輩的話，請再找一位從者作為護衛跟著前去。』瑪修抱著達文西臨走前塞進她懷裡的文件檔案，一貫認真的表情中多了些遺憾與失落，『我這次無法陪同前輩靈子轉移，希翁小姐正在進行對特里斯墨吉斯忒斯二號機的檢修，因此我必須留在這裡協助解析資料。瑪修．基列萊特會為前輩提供最可靠的後勤，還請前輩不用擔心！』

『瑪修一直都是我最可靠也最可愛的後輩唷。』  
立香看著害羞的後輩紅著臉轉身埋首進行靈子轉移前的最後確認和準備，對著空氣，彷若自言自語般的開口：『至於我的護衛，就交給你了。』

她腳下的影子幾不可見的晃動了一下，在原本就較為昏暗的管制室中更是令人難以察覺。  
少女愉快地揚起了一彎明媚的笑容。

一個恍神，藤丸立香發現自己距離地面已經一百公尺不到了。說是地面，蒼白的水泥平面倒比較像是學校或醫院的屋頂……還是天台？  
但比起糾結這種無關緊要的小事，她決定還是糾結一下自己的人身安全比較重要。

於是她扯開嗓子，大喊道：「愛德蒙！！！」

黑色的火炎驀地從她四周爆裂、竄出。

◇

澤田綱吉是在凌晨四點時突然醒來的。

超直感悄然無息，平常會準時在早上七點把他踹下床的家庭教師也還安穩地躺在吊床上，睜著眼睡覺得香甜。  
他的褲子很乾燥，他的膀胱也沒有發出任何急迫的生理訊號。

他就這麼無端端的在暑假開始的第一天，莫名其妙的就醒了。  
還很睡眼惺忪的澤田綱吉不由自主地打了個哈欠，然後無意識地轉頭看向窗外。

在夏至甫過的時節裡，北半球的太陽依然維持早起的作息。晨光從彼端探頭，在鄰近地平線的天色刷上了寧靜的粉橘，然後是漸亮的蔚藍，而然後沒入尚未褪去的夜色。  
然後他看到了，遠處有什麼東西在熹微的朝陽中，像火焰一般躍動著。

是橘色的髮。  
不是笹川京子那頭朝氣中帶有文靜溫吞的橘棕色，而是更加溫暖、更加張揚明亮的，膨湃著鮮活生命力的柿橘。  
像極了在西下前，拼了命的發光發熱，以顏色燃燒一切的夕陽。

這樣一抹色彩在溫和的早晨景致裡，太過突兀了。  
澤田綱吉愣愣地看著，緩緩開機的大腦過了好一會兒才意會過來這幅景象代表著什麼。

有些遙遠而模糊的人影身上似乎沒有任何裝備輔助緩衝，就這麼直直地從高空疾速墜下。  
眼看就要撞上名為並盛中學的建築群。

坐在床上的少年只能繼續愣愣地看著，神經元細胞傳遞指令的速度遠沒有大腦運轉的速度來得快。  
在指令終於抵達末端的時候，他眨了眨眼。

然後什麼都沒看見。  
就好似方才所見只是因為酸澀的雙眼過於勞累而產生的錯覺。

並盛町的早晨依然很是寧靜，沒有任何突如其來的巨大聲響，也沒有救護車刺耳的鳴笛劃破寂靜。  
也沒有獨角仙闖進澤田家二樓的小臥室，為曾經是阿爾柯巴雷諾的小嬰兒捎來訊息。

所以當睡意再次襲來，覺得自己只是太累而看到幻覺的澤田綱吉便毫不猶豫地倒回床上，再次沉沉睡去。  
然後在三個小時後，被自己的斯巴達家教一腳踹出夢鄉。

窗外的蟬鳴此起彼落。  
這是彩虹之子的代理人戰爭結束後的第一個夏天。


	2. Chapter 2

最近並盛的街上多了很多沒見過的生面孔，而且絕大多數都是五官深邃、或英挺或俊俏的西方面孔。

就比方前幾天才搬過來的新鄰居，他在放學回家時，在附近的公園裡巧遇了那個有著一頭虹髮的青年。領巾隨意地擺掛在黑色的襯衫上，蓬鬆的長髮被傍晚漸起的陸風吹得凌亂，在夕陽的照射下顯得散漫而飄渺虛幻。

——看上去非常不真實。

連澤田綱吉都被自己突如其來的想法嚇著，以至於對方轉身看到他並親切地打招呼時，他連一個簡單的自我介紹都結結巴巴了一陣子，也因為心虛始終低著頭，不敢再多看他的新鄰居一眼。

『那麼以後就請多指教了，綱吉。』  
『啊，我也是，也請……』

然後他才後知後覺的發現，新鄰居在先前簡略的自我介紹中，並沒有包含名字。

綱吉有些困窘的抬起頭，寫滿疑惑的褐瞳就這樣撞進了一雙紫水晶似的眼眸裡。和煦如冬陽、清冷如春露，那雙帶著笑意的眼並不冰冷，卻也稱不上溫暖。

『有些人會稱呼我為【花園裡的大哥哥】。』

晚風拂來淡淡的花香。

結果直到分別前，他都沒能知道對方的名字。而『花園裡的大哥哥』這種聽上去就是在唬弄年幼孩子的奇怪稱謂，已經14歲的澤田綱吉是怎麼都喊不出口的。

所以他還是姑且為那個青年繼續冠以「新鄰居」之名。儘管相當無趣且生疏，但總比直接叫人家白蘭二號好，綱吉在心裡想得理直氣壯。

白蘭二號這個不太好聽的綽號是獄寺隼人取的，澤田綱吉表示完全不想知道他們之間可能有過怎樣的交集，總之不會是什麼愉快的寒暄問暖。

「那副輕浮又惡劣的嘴臉，難道不是白蘭嗎？您也是這麼認為的吧，第十代首領！」

他不是、他沒有！  
風評莫名被害的澤田綱吉在當事人面前被大聲點名，滿臉的欲哭無淚。幸好路過的新鄰居看上去並不是那麼在意被如此評判，反倒是他的同行者毫不留情地笑了出來。

「居然被一群乳臭未乾的雜種看穿本質啊，花之魔術師。哈哈哈哈哈——」

已經不是大笑了，是狂笑，還是仰頭長笑、笑出淚花的那種，而且音量堪比史庫瓦羅的咆哮。

「你說誰是乳臭未乾的雜種——！」

銳利的紅眼只是輕輕掃過正欲發作的獄寺和他揣在手中的數十枚炸彈，就把他的動作給定住了。就像當初尚且稚嫩的他們在面對Xanxus洶湧的憤怒和殺氣時，本能地因為恐懼而動彈不得。

那一眼就連一旁急欲拉住友人的少年都看得膽戰心驚。那是一種冷漠而輕蔑的眼神，不似他遇見過的任何人，也比他見過的任何人都要可畏。

時時刻刻都燃燒著怒火的瓦利亞首領做不到不怒自威，十年後沉迷己身慾望無可自拔的米爾菲歐雷首領做不到對他人的一視同仁，對彭哥列執著了十代的初代霧之守護者做不到遺世獨立，蟄伏了數百年只為消滅心頭之恨的復仇者做不到看淡命運。

而唯一稍為相似的73監督者，則做不到☐☐☐☐。

伽卡菲斯究竟做不到什麼，就連彭哥列的超直感都無法為澤田綱吉提供更多的提示。可能是因為超出了他的想像，或是更甚，超越了他的認知，但他還是能清楚地了解到那兩個人之間有劃有一條鴻溝、一個決定性的差異。

「冒犯本王可是重罪，論罪當斬。」總算止住笑聲的金髮男人只是將視線轉回手上的平板電腦，「但方才本王確實也久違地感受到了愉悅，此時問罪可過於掃興。」

「有勇無謀是為莽夫，莽夫可不等同於戰士。既然並非戰士，那麼你在本王的眼中，就只是眾多雜種的其中一個。而將陳述事實視作挑釁，是幼稚又無知的小鬼才會有的念想，你的舉動也印證了本王並沒有說錯。」

男人的語氣冷淡而平舖直述，帶著顯而易見的嘲諷，彷若在暴雨的颱風天裡聽見「今日天氣真好」的荒唐笑話般地嗤笑著。

本王？  
這樣的自稱不禁讓綱吉愣了一下，他下意識地看了一眼一直坐在他肩上默不作聲的里包恩，發現對方起初饒有興趣地看著鬧劇的表情變得有些若有所思。

「你——！」  
「……獄寺同學你冷靜一點啊啊啊！」

「好了好了，就到此為止吧。」終於看戲看夠了的第二人．新鄰居拍了拍手，吸引住除了金髮男人以外所有人的目光，「我們還有事情要處理，下次有機會再跟綱吉你們多聊一點。」

他朝綱吉眨了眨眼：「如果你感興趣的話，下次我可以說一些關於王的故事。」  
金髮的同行者冷哼了一聲。

◇

最近並盛的街上多了很多沒見過的生面孔，而且絕大多數都是五官深邃、或英挺或俊俏的西方面孔。 

他那鮮少長記性的蠢學生可能沒有意識到，上次並盛顯得這麼熱鬧是幾個月前進行得正如火如荼的彩虹代理人戰爭，而再上上一次是彭哥列本該完成世代交替的繼承儀式時。

換而言之，這個並非觀光勝地的東方小城鎮本不會無端的吸引太多外籍人士前往，而人數一旦異常增加，通常就會與彭哥列未來的第十代首領有所關聯，或者直指他的蠢學生本身。

里包恩仔細檢視了手中的資料。裏世界在這一兩個月以來很風平浪靜，彭哥列目前最大的問題來源不是因為把某個大毒梟的老家掀了並把他的一條龍大事業炸得一乾二淨（物理），惹來一堆明裡暗裡多少分了一杯羹的既得利益者群起激憤報復；而是暗殺部隊瓦利亞交到總部的財務報表又讓彭哥列的總會計師第666次氣急攻心鬧了嚴重的胃潰瘍，兩眼一翻差點跟天上的奶奶久別重逢。

除去敵對家族很有毅力的一直暗中派送殺手到並盛試圖取走澤田綱吉的性命，就現狀來說，他還沒能看出這些生面孔來此的目的。

坐在綱吉房裡的幼小殺手頭也沒抬，不知何時已經握在手上的捷克CZ-75隨意地朝窗外開了三槍，一槍一個解決了幾個匍匐了一整天的狙擊手。連練靶都稱不上，最近成為自由殺手的門檻也實在過低，長年佔據排行榜上第一位的嬰孩深表不以為然。

原本以為這麼大張旗鼓的動作應當有跡可循，但令他感到意外的是，彭哥列的情報網對那些初來乍到並盛的人物一無所知，而他自己的情報網也一無所獲。

如果只是一兩個個案的話，或許還能歸類成幽靈人口的零星流動；但是當對象擴增到數十人，並且這數十人幾乎是在同一時間出現在並盛時，再怎麼遲鈍如綱吉都能察覺事有蹊俏。

況且這些新居民似乎相互熟識。就好比在超市打工、綁著馬尾的青年，有些人會在結帳時和這位爽朗的新店員談笑風生或稍聊幾句。

『唷，時鐘塔的。你果然還是選擇加入那傢伙的陣營了。』

『這不是理所當然的嗎。閣下不也回歸了那位女王的麾下？』眉頭深鎖的男子把裝著五個便當的購物籃放到收銀檯上，『雖然說對Lady感到抱歉，但在下畢竟是那個笨蛋的臣子。』

『你的表情可完全不是這麼一回事啊，魔術師。總共是4800圓，然後本店不支持刷卡。』

正從皮夾裡掏信用卡的手頓了一下，接過身旁的人遞上的紙鈔：『謝謝妳，Lady。但為什麼是這裡，而不是冬木市？』

『誰知道那個老爺子在想什麼。』新店員聳了聳肩，『在【這個時候】問為什麼，也得不到什麼正經的答案。200圓找零，謝謝惠顧歡迎再來。不過我更歡迎旁邊的弟子小姐就是了。』

目測只有十幾來歲、戴著灰色兜帽的少女動作一僵，本來就低著的頭又垂地更低了。

『還請閣下別再逗弄格蕾了。』男子嘆了一口氣，從收銀檯拎起店員裝進便當的購物袋。『這座城市有些怪異，沒有魔術師的行蹤或使魔，卻有其他勢力在探查。』

『分寸的話，那些傢伙們都還是有的。』

藍髮的青年揮手示意下一位顧客—幫澤田奈奈跑腿買醬油的綱吉—上前結帳，結束了他們之間不明所以的對話。

——雖然相互熟識，但似乎因為某個原因區分出了不同的陣營。看上去也不是同盟，因為兩人的對話中只有最低限度的情報共享。  
就像是遊玩桌遊的玩家在確認核對遊戲規則和彼此的基本資訊。

但是卻隻字未提理應在並盛最具威脅性的彭哥列第十代首領及其家族成員。

殺手當然不可能認為這些人只是在搞單純的陣營競爭遊戲。即使分屬不同陣營，他們的對話中暗示了『一致的敵人』的存在。『魔術師』，黑髮的那個這麼說道，即使另外一個也曾用相同的詞彙稱呼他。

兩人口中的『魔術師』或許是近似於術士的存在，這點他是從黑髮的男人身上推斷而得。男人的西裝是剪裁得宜的合身，沒有多餘的空間可以放置一般從業人士的魔術道具；他的雙手相當乾淨，蒼白的肌膚上沒有留下練習造成的傷疤，反而是袖口沾有一點不明顯的墨水，說明他書寫或接觸過大量的文件。以機關與障眼法奪取他人耳目的表演家所需要的是實際操作累積的經驗和技巧，而男人高大卻孱弱體格顯然未曾經受過多少體能上的訓練——他在綱吉結完帳走出超市時，看到對方在幾百公尺外的路口面色慘白地喘著氣慢步前行。

如果一般的，或是說表世界的『魔術師』職業並不符合男人的身分，那麼他就只可能是更接近術士的存在了。而他給里包恩的感覺也確實與庫洛姆．髑髏相似。

除了『魔術師』以外，他們還提及了在探查的『其他勢力』，也就是彭哥列的情報網。  
但他們像是無法聯繫兩者之間的關係一樣，即便第一殺手已經確信他在裏世界放出了足夠的風聲——彭哥列在徹查並盛地區的異常人口——而那些人像是恍若未聞，抑或是當真毫不知情。

假如是後者，那就足以說明他們並非裏世界的人。然而他在表世界的各國王族和特殊人物名單上，又沒有見到任何來往於來往於這個街區的新居民（瓦利亞的王子殿下除外）。

『王』、『魔術師』和『陣營』。

他還沒能想通其中的關連。  
不悅地瞇起幼童斗大的眼，心情不怎麼美麗的家庭教師決定將學生的課業量加重兩倍。

「起來了，蠢綱。昨天敢熬夜打電動，今天就也敢邊寫作業邊打瞌睡了，嗯？」

增加五倍好了。列恩牌鎚子不偏不倚地砸在那顆毛茸茸的棕色腦袋上時，屬於嬰兒的溫軟嘴角勾起了一個足以讓澤田綱吉膽顫三天三夜的殘虐冷笑。

◇

『王』、『魔術師』和『陣營』。

如果詢問藤丸立香這三個詞放在一起有何含意，她只會司空見慣且一臉麻木的告訴你：「大概是又有哪個英靈拿了聖杯準備幹大事。」

而今天，迦勒底的御主小姐也仍舊在為了收拾自家的從者和他們捅出的爛攤子四處奔波。  
看著據說是跟迦勒底還有聯絡的從者留下的地點示意圖，她的眼神晦暗不明。「到底是要怎麼才能把地圖畫成抽象藝術啊……」

「能聽得清楚嗎，前輩？」

直到瑪修的聲音清晰地從通訊裝置傳出，看著地圖沉思了半响的立香才回神連忙回應：「可以的，沒問題。」

「由於我們要優先確認這次聖杯戰爭可能會擴及的區域範圍，因此現在還沒辦法幫前輩做太詳細的定位確認。」瑪修顯得有些遲疑，「也就是說，前輩可能得自己找路了。」

「這個也沒問題喔。」  
環顧了一下周遭熟悉的校園景色，橘髮的少女爽朗地笑了笑：「我可是日本人啊。」

一個小時後的藤丸立香後悔了。

先不論被一個突然冒出來的中學生以『暑期除了社團活動以外，禁止非相關人士出入並盛中學』的理由驅趕出學校，造成她無奈的最大原因是那張地圖已經抽象得超出了常人的理解範圍，她接連問了好幾位當地人，都只能換來搖頭與歉意。

七月的暑氣正旺，尤其正午的太陽總是將空氣熾烤得歪曲變形，在街道中又因為二氧化碳的大量排放顯得更加酷熱難耐。

於是當她經過商店圈時，終於忍不住駐足在一家咖啡廳前，視線在外頭擺放的菜單和裡面柔軟的座椅之間游移。

「妳是需要進食的，共犯者。」

立香先是嗅到了咖啡和菸捲的香氣，接著一雙大手輕輕地將她推進店內。她抬頭一看，看到這次負責護衛她的從者不知何時實體化了，墨綠色帽簷下的金色雙瞳正俯望著她。

「可是，愛德蒙……」  
琥珀色的雙眼可憐兮兮地盯著她的從者不放。「我沒錢。」

「……」

最後藤丸立香如願以償的獲得了咖哩蛋包飯和一杯不小的巧克力聖代。舒舒服服地享受著冷氣，她挖下一口冰淇淋吃下，一臉饜足。

而總是幫她買單的從者面前擺著一杯黑咖啡，自抿了一口後就沒再動過。看到御主歪了歪頭的無聲詢問，他只是淡淡地說了一句「咖啡豆不好」。

究竟是咖啡豆本身的問題，還是基督山伯爵大人的標準太高呢？立香狐疑地想著。

「——所以說啊里包恩，你為什麼叫了黑咖啡又不喝？」

咖啡廳裡傳來其他顧客稍大的埋怨聲。立香好奇地往聲音的來源探去，但是她們的桌子位在一個比較隱蔽的角落裡，因此相對的也不太能看清楚其他桌子的情況。  
「泡得比我還要差的咖啡，沒有喝的必要。」

一個清脆而軟糯的童音冷酷地回答道。接著傳來了一句哀號：「痛痛痛——！回答了就行了吧，里包恩你幹嘛動手動腳啊？！」

「為了讓你能一次就用身體記住這件事，蠢綱。下次再問就送你去三途川游泳。」

然後又是一陣哀號。

看來是真的不好喝。正大光明偷聽的少女托著臉吃著甜食，把這家咖啡廳從她的口袋餐廳名單上劃掉。只可惜了他們家相當可口的聖代。


End file.
